Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirate's Life for Me!
by blacksand1
Summary: Takes place during 'Leviathan'. What if Stork became a pirate in more ways then one? PiperXStork, oneshot. Rated T for tea XD


**This one takes place during the 'Leviathan' episode XD Yaay for Captain Stork!**

**--**

**I don't own Storm Hawks, but if I did, this would've happened XD**

**--**

Piper rolled her eyes as Stork perched a badly sewn pirate hat on his head. He may have been suffering from Sky Shock, but this was just ridiculous.

_The stuff I read didn't say ANYTHING about pirates. Must have to do with the circumstances I guess... _Piper mused internally.

"Under any other circumstances, this would mean the end of the world." Piper murmured under her breath. Suddenly, Stork was leaning on the wall next to her, grinning one of his creepy grins.

_Oh no. _She thought.

"Say lass, ye're quite a pretty wench, if I do say so meself." Stork purred in a rather un-Storkish fashion. Piper couldn't hold down a blush, compliments from Stork were few and far between.

"Urrh, uhm, thank you?" Piper stammered, not sure how to go on. As if Stork wasn't far gone by now, he did something Stork would never normally do. Stork cupped Piper's chin and grabbed her by the waist, bringing her closer to him. Piper's cheeks turned an impressive shade of crimson, making Stork grin wider.

"Say, how would ye like ta leave tha red-head and join me, livin' tha life of a pirate, eh?" Stork asked.

_Oh god, the Sky Shock made him a pirate in every aspect! He's a womanizer now too! As if things weren't weird enough already! _Piper thought in agony and just pure weirded-outness.(You love my made up words XDD)

"W-wha-?!" Piper didn't finished, she didn't exactly want to either.

"Aye, I don't even need tae ask ye. Soon enough ye'll willinly join me." Stork mused. Piper quirked an eyebrow and asked,

"And WHY is that?"

"Don't ask me why, but wenches seem to favor the excitin' stuff. You'll succumb too, I guarantee it." Stork replied with an infuriating smirk. Piper herself smirked, pulled away from Stork, put her hands on her hips, and said,

"Really, then I must not be a typical 'lass'. I get enough excitement with the Storm Hawks, and I won't be leaving my 'crew' anytime soon." Stork was a bit dumbfounded, which made Piper's smirk widen into a grin as she crossed her arms over her chest in triumph. Stork smiled at her, tipped his pirate hat in a rather flamboyant manner, and remarked,

"Aye wench, ye have great loyalty and heart. Not tae mention quite a bit o' pluck on ye. I admire ye for it." Piper smiled, did a rather exaggerated curtsy of her own and said,

"Thank you very much Stork."

_Heh, this Stork is a bit more polite then the regular Stork, strangely enough. I could come to like him. _Piper thought happily. But suddenly Stork closed the distance between them and kissed her full on the lips. Piper's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and her entire face turned scarlet.

_OH MY GOD!! This canNOT be happening! I-i mean, we're RIGHT AT THE HELM!! Out in the open, they can ALL see us!! Although, he is a good kisser- NO!! Stop it Piper! He's like twenty-one in human years and-and-and- _Piper kept rambling in her head, wide eyes staring at Stork's closed ones. Finn turned over the chair to ask Piper if they had more ammo for the grapple blaster, but his jaw went slack when he saw the little scene. Five seconds later, he grinned his obnoxious grin, did his trademark 'chicka-cha' pistol fingers and said,

"Check it out, score one for Stork! Awright!" Aerrow quirked an eyebrow, turned away from his ride and asked,

"What do you mean by thaaaa..." Aerrow's 'that' was elongated and cut off because his jaw fell to the floor and his eyes bugged out when he saw the same event at the helm. Junko didn't quite get why Aerrow reacted like he did, so he just shrugged and went back to... whatever it was he was doing. Stork pulled back and grinned, while Piper continued to stare, lips slightly puckered still because she was still in shock. Piper's knees felt weak, it was her first kiss after all. Stork turned towards the front of the ship and called,

"Let's pull off and blow that wretched beast out of the clouds for eternity!"

_TIIIIME SKIIIP! _

It was a while after the entire incident with the Leviathan, and Stork and Piper were alone on the bridge. Piper was keeping her attention away from the pilot and hiding the dustings of pink on her cheeks by intently looking at some charts.

_At least I don't have to worry about Stork bringing it up, thank god for stage four of Sky Shock! _Piper thought with a relieved smile.

"Piper..." Stork started. Piper looked up and said,

"Yeah?"

"The others said I went through 'Sky Shock'... What happened during that time?" Stork asked, looking over his shoulder at the navigator. Piper bit down a blush and stammered,

"W-well, you went through stage one, which was disorientation directly after the Condor was eaten..."

"That's to be expected." Stork muttered.

"Then stage two, joint stiffness..." Piper continued, counting the stages off on her fingers. Stork quirked an eyebrow, probably a bit confused as to why joint stiffness would be a stage of shock. Piper couldn't hold down her blush as she continued even further,

"... A-and then, you went through stage three, d-delusions of grandeur."

"What EXACTLY does that mean?" Stork asked, eyebrow quirked even more, since he couldn't understand why 'delusions of grandeur' was prompting this reaction in Piper.

"Well, in your case, you became a pirate," Piper said, which made Stork make a confused face, "and you rescued the Condor from the Leviathan's mouth, which was very brave."

"... That's not all I did, is it?" Stork said with a tone of dread in his voice. Piper blushed even more then mentioned,

"Well, a little while before we took off in search of the Leviathan, you started, err, flirting with me, and then..." Piper turned scarlet and paused for a little bit, before finishing with,

"... Then you kissed me." Stork's eyes widened in what appeared to be disgust. Piper blushed in embarrassment, but then she perked up when the light shifted she noticed that Stork's cheeks were dark green, probably the Merb equivalent of a normal blush. Piper smiled and commented,

"If it's any consolation, you were a pretty good kisser. And you went through stage four, memory loss." Stork turned back to the controls and muttered,

"My first kiss and I can't even remember it?" Piper quirked an eyebrow and echoed,

"First kiss? But aren't you, like, twenty-one or something in human years?" Stork gave her an impassive look and said calmly,

"Yeah, in HUMAN years. In Merb years I'm about a year older then you." Piper blushed, then smirked.

"So, it wouldn't be wrong if I kissed you again?" she purred, sauntering up to him.

"Err, I-i wouldn't exactly say that..." Stork stammered. Piper kissed him on the cheek and said,

"That's for being so brave, even though you were in Sky Shock." She walked back to her charts and started pouring over them once more. Stork stared at her for a little while, then smiled a little bit and turned back to the helm, in a bit of a better mood.

**XDD I AM getting better at these StorkXPiper oneshots! Practice makes perfect :D Review pwease! oWo**


End file.
